mixels_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Control
Plot Flain try's to control himself before his friends get hurt by Major Nixel's stormbot before he stuck like this forever. Tanscript Act I (The episode starts with Flain racing Flurr) Flain:Get it together,Get it together Flurr:Huh,stop the race! (Teslo,Krader,Kraw,and Gobba went to Flain and Flurr) Gobba:Flain what's Wrong? Flain:I'm sorry,it's just that I'm trying to control myself and not eat all of the food,I just don't want lose control again and hurt my friends Krader:Hmm...me got it!Flain,follow me and Teslo (Flain and Krader race through the waterfall while catching Teslo from falling,then he use deep breathes to slide through the mud fall with his good friends before it was sunset) Krader:(looks depressed and put his hand on Flain's back)Flain,it's time Flain:okay,I'm ready(stands here bravely and put his hand out) Teslo:(stood up with courage and decides to encourage him to not give up along with Krader,Flurr,Gobba,and Kraw)You can do it Flain,we know (gets static shock) yoouuuu can! Krader:Yeah! And when you slip,the boys and I got Your back Flain:Right,thanks you guys Kraw:Remember young one,don't let it control you,you are who you are,our brave most valuable member of our tribes Flain:(took one deep breath and transform himself into a were-nixel and starts to breath heavenly) Krader:so,how do you feel,gulp! Were-Flain:(growls at him but then remembers them and is now under control as he smiles but then stops and look at his gigantic form as he speaks in a deeper monsterous sound)I feel...good relax guys I think I got this Gobba:so,what does it look like? Were-Flain:Wierd it looks like my brains got turn into muscle and...and...(starts to howl really loud,much to Flurr's horror as he gets behind Kraw,however unknown to him a nixel watching) Were-Flain: Hey guys,I think i can still hear things with my senses Major Nixel:(laughs evilly) Weird,it looks you're ready to be shock by stormbot along with your friends sienna ra Inferno,I always knew you well,NOT! Mwah ha ha ha ha! Act II (However Were-Flain's monster senses heard Major's plan and heroicly stood up with courage) Were-Flain:Looks like I have to get ready to save my friends from nixels while the 4 others get the cure Teslo Teslo:look!It's a robot the nixels invented,a storm bot Were-Flain:Now we're talking,Roar! (The leaders' friends starts to freak out but then Were-Flain defends much to their excitement) Krader:Don't worry Flain,I got the cure and...Yikes! Lou:Flain,you came back,and you're under control! Zorch:Come on Flain,you can still do this,no matter if you're a beast Vulk:Go Flain,fight back(Cheer on with the other Mixels) Were-Flain:Thanks guys,Ahwoooooo! (Were-Flain gets to the handle and shut it down while the others smash it into pieces) Were-Flain:Hey Major,that's what you get for turning me into a monster,ROAR! Major Nixel:AAAGGGHHHH (Teslo put the cure in the needle as Flain thanks his pals before turning back into himself) Flain:Thanks you guys,you really save myself from here Teslo:Aw,no problem,hey want to head to my house for munchies since you stop eating all our food? Flain:Yeah pal Mixels:Yay(The Mixels went to Teslo's house for snacks while Flain and the series 1-2 leaders hold each other's hands) THE END